


Животный инстинкт

by CallMe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Избалованный публицист и его ассистент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Животный инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Animal Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34457) by nu_breed. 



Джаред Падалеки привык получать то, что хочет. Он что-то вроде рок-звезды среди публицистов. Тот, благодаря кому даже Линдсей Лохан может показаться старлеткой. Он лучший за всю историю компании "Крипке-Сингер-Гэмбл". Каждая знаменитость от А до Я мечтает оказаться в его списке. Он из тех парней, кого можно увидеть на обложках журналов типа [Forbes ](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forbes_%28%D0%B6%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%29) или [Fortune](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_%28%D0%B6%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%29). И любой ресторан готов предоставить ему столик в течение пяти минут. Он встречается с супермоделями, пьет [Cristal](http://www.royaldrinks.ru/?pid=201) и _ни перед кем_ не отчитывается.  
До Дженсена Эклза.  
Кадровики знают, что у Джареда есть некоторые требования к своим ассистентам. Да, этого нет в трудовом соглашении, но весь штат все равно в курсе. Помощники у Джареда должны быть убийственно великолепными, трудолюбивыми и предпочтительно с ночным графиком работы.   
Не то чтобы Джаред кого-то сексуально домогался. Он все-таки не сволочь. Но если уж ему приходится целый день смотреть на них, хотелось бы, чтобы хоть было на что посмотреть. Ну и чтобы костюм отлично сидел. В итоге, всё _действительно_ приводит к ситуации, когда только и жди, что кто-нибудь подаст в суд за домогательства. Джаред – привлекательный парень, а его ассистенты склонны… к продвижению по службе.  
Проблема в том, что у Джареда очень увлекательная жизнь и ему так быстро становится скучно.  
Последняя ассистентка объезжала его в модном эргономическом кресле уже через три дня после найма. И Джаред не виноват, просто он же не железный, а она так классно выглядела в туфельках от Джимми Чу и в костюме от Армани.   
Так что закончила Женевьев, как и все остальные – попользовались и перевели.   
– Уж прости, Джаред, – возмущается Джим, сложив на груди руки и нервно прохаживаясь, едва ли не протирая дырку на ковре, – но это уже просто смешно. Партнеры в ярости, и хоть они и считают тебя незаменимым… Тебе нужно взять эту проблему с ассистентами под контроль.   
– Черт, Джим, – отзывается Джаред, не отрываясь от игры на своем смартфоне, – я не виноват. Просто... так случается.  
– Ну, тогда пусть _разслучается_! Адвокаты уже устали расплачиваться со всеми этими женщинами. Феррис здесь для того, чтобы лично проконтролировать найм твоего нового помощника. По рекомендации сверху. И я очень надеюсь, что хоть его ты не сможешь затащить в постель.  
– А почему мы не можем нанять кого-то из компании, – Джареду совсем не нравится мысль о том, что у него хотят отобрать отраду для глаз. – Я слышал, что у Кэти отличные… рекомендации.  
Саманта Фэррис – глава кадрового отдела и, пожалуй, единственная в мире женщина, которую боится Джаред.  
– Давай-ка проясним кое-что. Никто в этой компании не хочет на тебя работать. Все они думают, что ты… Как же там было? – Саманта быстро просматривает листы в папке. – Ах да, точно. "Зависимый от секса самовлюбленный хрен". И это я ещё, заметь, не цитирую, выбор слов мисс Харрис на ее выходном интервью. Признай, Джаред, ты – потаскун. Без обид.  
Джаред криво улыбается.  
– Ну так что за парня вы там выбрали?  
От предстоящей встречи он совсем не в восторге. Не то чтобы Джаред был против парней, он, по правде говоря, трахнул парочку в свое время. Ну, больше, чем парочку. Это обычно были встречи на одну ночь, и он был пьян, или под кайфом, или всё вместе. Просто во всем этом не было никакой… охоты. Слишком уж просто. Кроме того, сильно сомнительно, что этот новый ассистент вдруг окажется в одной лиге с Сэнди, Даниил, Женевьев, да и всеми остальными девчонками. Очень маловероятно.  
– Его зовут, – отзывается Саманта, протягивая папку через стол, – Дженсен Эклз.

~~~~~

Дженсен Эклз наверное самый великолепный мужчина из всех, кого Джаред когда-либо видел. А уж он-то знает толк в великолепии. Он как-никак трахнул Чейса Кроуфорда – в лимузине, по дороге на премьерную вечеринку четвертого сезона "Сплетницы". М-м-м... Какой же он был гибкий. И хорошенький.  
Но до Дженсена ему конечно далеко. Он невероятно сексуальный, совершенный, как модель, и Джаред так сильно хочет, что его член начинает болезненно ныть каждый раз, стоит только Дженсену зайти в комнату.  
Но Дженсен... Мало того, что он очень вежлив, профессионален и вероятно самый лучший помощник из всех, так еще и Джаред, похоже, на него совсем не действует. Он даже не купился на трюк: «Я документы забыл в офисе, не мог бы ты занести их ко мне часиков в 10 вечера?». Джаред встретил Дженсена голым по пояс, и не получил даже повторного взгляда.  
Все это только распаляет Джареда еще больше.  
Раз обычные методы съёма на Дженсена, кажется, не действует, Джаред решает попросить его поработать подольше, а сам организует ужин с доставкой из Нобу. Обычно, это момент, когда Джаред идет в отрыв и начинает расспрашивать своих ассистентов о карьерных планах, в каком положении они видят себя и т.д. и т.п.  
Но Дженсен совсем не заинтересован в ужине.  
– Я бы предпочел вернуться к работе, если вы не возражаете, – обламывает он, и его голос – насыщенный, великолепный голос – превращает Джареда в желе.  
Какой же он отчужденный и высокомерный, и просто охрененно сексуальный.  
Джаред обходит свой стол и откидывается на него – брюки натягиваются в районе паха и задирается рубашка – в надежде, что хоть _это_ вызовет какую-то реакцию. Бесполезно. Дженсен даже не смотрит на него. И Джаред понимает, что Дженсен или полностью раздражающе натурален, или он просто не заинтересован.  
Ладно, Джареду всегда нравился вызов.  
– Дженсен, а у тебя есть девушка? – спрашивает он, внимательно всматриваясь тому в лицо, – парень?  
Дженсен улыбается:  
– Не то, чтобы это как-то касалось наших рабочих отношений, но нет, мистер Падалеки, нет у меня ни девушки, ни парня. Вас это беспокоит?  
– Пожалуйста, зови меня Джаред. И что за странный вопрос? – потягивается Джаред. – Я просто поддерживаю беседу.  
– О нет, не думаю, – возражает Дженсен так самодовольно и снисходительно, что Джаред чувствует, как краснеют щёки в раздражении, – тебя так интересует моя сексуальная жизнь потому, что все это время ты, стоит заметить – отчаянно, пытался затащить меня в постель. Я все о тебе знаю, _Джаред_.  
– Хорошо, ладно, – отзывается Джаред, – откровенность за откровенность. Думаю, ты будешь просто отлично смотреться распластанным на моем столе, пока я буду тебя трахать. Достаточно прямолинейно для тебя? Потому что меня достало ходить вокруг да около.  
Дженсен кивает в ответ и подходит к столу. Затем наклоняется, и его губы вдруг _так близко_ , буквально в паре сантиметров. Но когда Джаред тянется за поцелуем, Дженсен опускает руку ему на грудь и резко отталкивает.   
– А теперь я побуду откровенным, – рука Дженсена ощущается тяжелым теплом. – Я считаю, что ты просто избалованный, богатенький мальчишка, который всегда получал все, что захочет. И поэтому, думаю, тебе пора бы узнать, что такое контроль.  
– Ну-ну, и кто же меня этому научит? Ты? – взрывается Джаред. – Уволю.  
– Это вряд ли, – шепчет Дженсен, обдаёт кожу теплым дыханием, – тебе ведь интересно. Никто раньше не разговаривал так с тобой, верно? Всегда всё делаешь по-своему, и плевать на последствия. И еще, Джаред, думаю, ты ошибаешься... Уверен это _ты_ будешь отлично смотреться на столе. Или у стены. Или перекинутым через спинку дивана. Я не привередлив.   
Джаред чувствует, будто из него все дыхание выбили, и не успевает даже моргнуть, как Дженсен уже на нем, сильно кусает за ухо.  
– Тебя ведь никогда раньше не трахали? – Дженсен трет большим пальцем по нижней губе Джареда, раскрывая его рот, и проталкивается внутрь.   
Джаред мотает головой, он действительно всегда был сверху. Что-то эта ситуация как-то слишком, нахрен, быстро вышла из-под контроля.  
Что шокирует больше всего, Джаред почему-то совсем не хочет это прекращать.  
– Так я и думал, – Дженсен проталкивает палец глубже, – Пососи. Да-а, вот так.   
Другая рука Дженсена лежит у Джареда в паху, неподвижно, просто лежит. И Джаред так заведен, что чувствует, как дергается член, упираясь в застегнутую ширинку.   
Джаред стонет вокруг пальца во рту, жадно сосет, вылизывает языком. Он не должен. Это не он. Никогда его не вставляла идея подчиниться другому парню. Но сейчас, к ебеням, не тот случай!  
– Посмотри, как тебе это нравится, – Дженсен вынимает палец и расстегивает на Джареде рубашку достаточно для того, чтобы просунуть руку, провести влажным пальцем по соску. Другая рука все так же неподвижно лежит на члене.  
Да просто охуеть! И все что может Джаред это кивнуть и прикусить губу, пытаясь сосредоточится на чем угодно, кроме того, что Дженсен к нему все еще не прикоснулся. Не так, как хотелось бы Джареду. Он пытается подкинуть бедра, чтобы хоть немного потереться, но Дженсен лишь смеется и убирает руку.   
– Посмотри на себя, Джаред, столько силы. И совсем не знаешь, чего хочешь. Но представь себе… – Дженсен сжимает сосок и выкручивает его, одновременно вылизывая Джареду ухо. – Я знаю.  
Дженсен отстраняется, расстегивает и вытягивает из шлеек ремень. Затем кладет его на стол рядом с Джаредом.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся, – говорит Дженсен, голос такой низкий и сексуально хриплый, что Джаред начинает течь, – и встал на колени, руки за спину.  
– Я…  
– Быстро, – приказывает Дженсен, – или я ухожу.  
Чертов ублюдок! Джареду хочется ругаться, но он уже зашел слишком далеко, поздно возвращаться. Да и не хочется, незачем обманывать себя.  
Он кивает и встает из-за стола. Ноги свело, и требуется пара минут, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Он до конца расстегивает рубашку, сбрасывает ее, затем штаны. Поднимает глаза, и Дженсен смотрит на него, так пристально. Джаред не отводит взгляд, просто продолжает раздеваться, пока не остается в одних боксерах.  
– Красивый, – произносит Дженсен, – я бы даже сказал – великолепный. Но ты это и так знаешь. Любишь выставляться, а? Джаред?  
– Ну может чуть-чуть, – признает Джаред, – я много тренируюсь.  
– Заметно, – жадный взгляд Дженсена ласкает тело, кажется он готов съесть Джареда всего. Джаред не против. Господи, он так возбужден сейчас. И дрожь пронзает с ног до головы каждый раз, стоит только подумать о том, что будет дальше. Ведь Джаред понятия не имеет о планах Дженсена.   
– Заканчивай уже. Я жду.  
Джаред цепляет резинку на боксерах, и стягивает их, медленно и ровно, хотя руки трясутся. Все это так ново. Как бы он ни любил быть центром внимания, обычно это не он – обнаженный, на виду, ждущий одобрения. Он из тех, кто сам оценивает и принимает решение. Тот, у кого власть. Он не уверен, что такой поворот событий его устраивает. Но он заинтригован и заведен сверх меры – это отрицать невозможно.   
Опускаясь на колени, Джаред думает, что никогда не встречал кого-то хоть отдаленно похожего на Дженсена.   
– Отлично, – мурлычит за спиной Дженсен, крепко держа за скрещенные запястья. Он наверное сам сейчас на коленях, понимает Джаред, ощущая теплое дыхание на коже. Свободной рукой Дженсен сжимает и тянет Джареда за волосы, оголяя шею.  
– Знаешь, я начал представлять, как проделаю все это, едва, бля, тебя увидел. Такой охрененно красивый.  
Дженсен оттягивает его голову еще сильнее и целует. Хотя то, что он делает, вряд ли можно назвать поцелуем. Его рот требует и владеет, язык врывается внутрь. Джаред стонет и пытается перехватить контроль, но Дженсен лишь смеется, обдавая тёплым дыханием, дергает за волосы, сильно, не давая двигаться, и начинает сосать язык. Никто и никогда так Джареда не целовал. Как будто его не целуют, а имеют. И если так Дженсен просто целуется, то Джаред _до смерти_ хочет узнать, каково это будет, когда Дженсен его наконец трахнет...  
– Бля-я-я, – тянет Дженсен, – нравится, да? – и звучит он так, как будто тоже задыхается, как будто заведен так же как Джаред.  
– Да, – с трудом выдавливает Джаред. Голос хриплый, сорванный, – хочу тебя.  
– А я хочу, – произносит Дженсен и замирает, как будто серьезно размышляет о чем-то, – хочу связать тебя. Хорошо? Доверишься мне?  
– Да, – отзывается Джаред, – думаю, да.  
Он чувствует, как внутри поднимается паника. И не уверен, стоит ли так доверяться, ведь они едва знакомы. Джаред никогда раньше подобного не делал. Никогда не отдавал власть кому-то полностью. И это до смерти пугает. Но если то, как покалывает кожу, хоть какой-то знак, то да, он очень хочет попробовать.  
– Хорошо, – шепчет Дженсен в шею. И Джаред ощущает, как что-то тяжелое и гладкое оборачивается вокруг его запястий, прочно стягивая. Затем понимает – это ремень. Дженсена. Джаред чувствует, как оттягивает его плечи, как напрягаются руки. Связан. Путы впиваются в кожу, на грани боли, и это как погоня, как наркотик, внутренности стягивает в предвкушении.   
– Боже, как же ты охрененно выглядишь таким, – произносит Дженсен, затем поднимается и становится напротив. Ноги чуть расставлены, пах в паре сантиметров от лица Джареда.  
Дженсен расстегивает брюки. И Джаред сглатывает тяжело, сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее.   
– Джаред, послушай. Если ты не хочешь, то не обязан ничего делать. Но пока ты не скажешь обратного, я буду действовать так, как будто ты на все согласен. Понятно?  
– Да, понятно. Все отлично.  
– Отлично, – Дженсен усмехается и слегка стягивает свои боксеры, достаточно, чтобы освободить член. Обхватывает его рукой и направляет в рот Джареда, проводит головкой по нижней губе, и с шипением выдыхает воздух, когда Джаред приоткрывает рот, высовывая язык, чтобы попробовать.  
– А сейчас я трахну тебя в рот, – мурлычит Дженсен. – Неделями меня, нахрен, с ума сводил. Ебаная вертихвостка! Все эти закусывания губок, посасывание ручек, облизывания, стоит только мне зайти. Теперь посмотрим, как этот блядский ротик будет смотреться на моем члене.  
Дженсен толкается внутрь, медленно, пока не входит до конца. И Джаред делал-то это всего пару раз, а Дженсен не маленький, так что приятного мало. Он запускает руки Джареду в волосы, сжимает с силой и оттягивает голову, выскальзывая почти полностью. Джаред пользуется случаем и начинает облизывать головку, проводит языком по нижней вене, и Дженсен выстанывает ругательство и врывается до конца, задевает стенки горла, пока Джаред отчаянно пытается расслабиться.  
– Бля, хорошо, – шепчет Дженсен, отстраняясь и снова врываясь внутрь. Сильно.   
Он трахает рот Джареда. Двигает бедрами, не ослабляя железной, почти болезненной, хватки в волосах. Становятся слышны его вздохи, сорванные, громкие в относительной тишине офиса. И Джаред улыбается слегка самодовольно, радуясь, что это он довел до такого.   
Дженсен ускоряется, движения теряют всякий ритм, и становится ясно, что он уже совсем близко. Челюсть Джареда ноет, но как же хорошо. Ему нравится чувствовать, что его используют, что Дженсен просто владеет его ртом, не заботясь о том, больно ли Джареду, может ли он _дышать_.   
Он наверное уже на грани. Оборванные стоны и ругательства льются непрерывным потоком. И когда Джареду кажется что всё, конец, и он готов ощутить терпкий соленый привкус во рту, как Дженсен отстраняется и разжимает пальцы.  
– Какого?.. – хрипит Джаред сорванным голосом. Чувствует, как тянет горло.  
– Отлично выглядишь… Какой рот… покрасневший, использованный, – рычит Дженсен, смотрит неотрывно в глаза, рука на члене движется быстро и резко. – Жадная до члена шлюшка. Будешь еще красивее… весь в моей сперме.  
Три рывка и Дженсен вскрикивает громко: «Ебать» и кончает. Белыми каплями Джареду на лицо, на рот. Сперма стекает с Джареда, и у него так охуенно болезненно стоит, что кажется, если он сейчас же не получит руку на свой член, то просто сдохнет.  
– Да-а-а, – выстанывает Дженсен, – просто как мокрый сон. Хочу оставить всё так. Показать тебя всем. Как же я хочу тебя, ты просто не представляешь.  
Он опускается и развязывает ремень, освобождая Джареду запястья. Они ноют, и Джаред начинает легонько их растирать.   
– Садись в свое кресло, – шепчет Дженсен на ухо, – хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал это каждый раз, как окажешься в нем.   
Джаред поднимается на дрожащие ноги, кажется, что все суставы превратились в желе. Но когда подгибаются колени, Дженсен оказывается рядом, поддерживая. Джаред садится, прикусывает губу и поднимает взгляд на Дженсена, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает. Но это не мужчина, а настоящая загадка. И кроме легкого изгиба губ в удовлетворенной улыбке, по его лицу ничего нельзя прочитать.  
– Боже, – замечает Дженсен, опускаясь рядом с Джаредом на колени, – ты же весь течёшь.   
Он протягивает руку к Джареду и проводит большим пальцем по головке члена, распределяя смазку. Джаред резко втягивает воздух, он так напряжен сейчас, так хочет, что даже легкое касание ощущается, как удар током.  
– Когда-нибудь… я трахну тебя прямо в этом кресле. Сяду в него и заставлю тебя на мне поскакать. – Дженсен обхватывает член Джареда и начинает дрочить, мучительно медленно. И Джареду кажется, что он задыхается в собственной коже. Это слишком. Слишком всё. Ощущения зашкаливают, и прикосновения слишком легкие. И Джаред ничего не может с собой поделать, хнычет, как девчонка. Как все те девчонки, что были когда-то в этом самом офисе. Теперь уж ясно, что они все чувствовали тогда. Распаленные, заведенные, готовые плакать от желания.  
– Трахни меня, – скулит Джаред, – ну, пожалуйста.  
Дженсен смеется в ответ.  
– Думаю, с этим ты пока подождешь.   
И Джаред готов разрыдаться. Он никогда даже не думал, что захочет чей-то член в своей заднице. Но сейчас это ему нужно больше, чем воздух. И он понимает, что именно из-за этого ничего ему сегодня не обломится. Дженсен пытается свести его с ума от желания, и... Черт! Это работает.  
Дженсен сильнее сжимает руку.  
– Я обязательно трахну тебя. И ты это просто _полюбишь_ , но не сегодня. Почему бы тебе для начала не трахнуть мою руку. Дай мне посмотреть.  
Джаред опускает руки, хватается за ручки кресла и, используя их для равновесия, начинает толкаться бедрами, втрахивая свой член в гладкую, теплую тесноту кулака Дженсена. Это как Рай. Никогда еще дрочка настолько Джареда не удовлетворяла, потому что раньше, он никогда так сильно этого не хотел.  
И он умудряется продержаться шесть или семь толчков, прежде чем потерять себя в словах, которые скорее шум и ругань, и кончить так, как не кончал за всю жизнь. Джареда будто накрывает волной, все нервы на пределе, и кажется, что это никогда не закончится, он будет кончать вечно, пульсируя влажным и белым в руку Дженсена.

~

На следующий день вся утренняя рутина Джареда летит в трубу. Вместо того чтобы, как обычно, проснуться в пять утра и пойти в спортзал, он в полудреме три раза переставляет будильник. Потягав наконец железо, он идет в душ и дрочит там, прикрыв глаза и представляя, как Дженсен держит его за вытянутые над головой руки и трахает до искр перед глазами.  
Добравшись до работы, он обнаруживает e-mail от Саманты с сообщением, что его помощник взял отгул "по личным причинам". Грудь стягивает разочарованием. Джаред вдавливает пальцы в левое запястье, в ободранную, поврежденную ремнем кожу, и у него встает в секунды – полностью, до боли.  
Весь день у Джареда напряженные встречи, но успокоиться и сосредоточиться никак не получается. В разгар еженедельного собрания с финансистами у него звонит телефон, номер незнакомый, но Джаред уже час слушает о всевозможных рисках и крайних сроках в исполнении Йена, а это тоска смертная. Так что Джаред снимает трубку:  
– Слушаю.  
– С финансистами развлекаешься? – лениво, с акцентом тянет Дженсен. И у Джареда опять мгновенно встает. Он неловко прокашливается.  
– Ага, эм… не могу сейчас говорить вообще-то.  
– Но слушать-то можешь, – мурлычит в трубку Дженсен. – Все эти мужики на собрании... Которые либо хотят тебя, либо хотят быть тобой... Как думаешь, что бы они сделали, если бы могли увидеть тебя вчера? Связанным, на коленях, как ебаная шлюха. Отсасывающим мне с таким смаком, будто я тебе кучу денег за это отвалил.  
Джаред сглатывает, нервно обегает комнату взглядом, но никому, похоже, нет никакого дела. Его привыкли видеть со смартфоном на собраниях. Джаред ерзает в кресле, члену в штанах ощутимо тесно.  
– Ты же сейчас до смерти хочешь, – Дженсен не спрашивает – утверждает. Зачем, ведь он знает ответ. – Весь горишь, так хочешь, чтобы я потрогал тебя.  
– Да, – шепчет Джаред в ответ. Это _убивает_. Боже. Невозможность прикоснуться. Есть только голос в трубке, насыщенный, тягучий, как патока, _соблазняющий_ , на хуй, голос.  
– Утром в понедельник, – требует Дженсен, – я хочу, чтобы ты пришел на работу без белья. Чтобы я знал, что могу поиметь тебя, когда, бля, только захочу.  
Господи Боже! Джаред мог бы кончить тут же, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Член пульсирует, отзываясь на каждое слово, на голос.  
– А сейчас, – добавляет Дженсен, – я собираюсь лечь и подрочить. И ты можешь думать об этом, пока сидишь там с болезненным стояком и отчаянно мечтаешь кончить.  
Джаред извиняется и сбегает в туалет. Упирается одной рукой в стенку, другую запускает в штаны и дрочит, представляя обнаженного, покрытого потом Дженсена, кончающего ему в рот.

~

Когда на следующий день Джаред приходит на работу, Дженсен уже сидит на своем обычном месте – за столом у кабинета Падалеки. У Джареда все внутренности сводит от одного только взгляда на него. Великолепные зеленые глаза, совершенный блядский рот. Он чувствует себя, как подросток, впервые познавший страсть, как будто кроме этого мужчины больше никого нет в мире. Это безумие, но Джареду нравится. Он чувствует бешеный всплеск адреналина каждый раз, стоит только вспомнить, насколько глубоко он вляпался.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Падалеки, – приветствует Дженсен, не отрываясь от экрана монитора.  
Джаред уже видел его таким – поглощенным конкретной задачей. И вспоминать о том, что точно так же – очень сосредоточенно и внимательно – Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, пока трахал его рот в прошлый четверг, просто охуительно заводит.  
Боже, Джаред давно не был настолько одержим сексом. Разве что, когда узнал, для чего вообще нужен член.   
Он входит в свой офис, садится, и только тогда чувствует, что может вдохнуть.  
Часом позже, с бумагами на подпись, входит Дженсен. Он становится у Джареда за спиной, и когда тот наклоняется, чтобы поставить подпись, хватает за волосы и с силой оттягивает голову. Джаред стонет на вздохе и продолжает расписываться, руки дрожат он напряжения.  
– Не ходи сегодня на обед, – Дженсен проводит языком по губам Джареда и отстраняется, не давая себя поцеловать. – Я знаю более интересный способ провести это время.  
Он собирает документы со стола и добавляет:  
– Да, и, Джаред... Даже не вздумай дрочить.  
Джаред уверен, что если заглянуть в словарь, то определением слова "пытка", наверняка будет "Дженсен Эклз". 

~

Ровно в полдень Дженсен, с портфелем в руках, входит в кабинет и задергивает шторы. Сердце Джареда начинает биться, как сумасшедшее, и он впивается ногтями в бедра, пытаясь отвлечься.   
– Думаю, стоит запереть дверь, – когда Дженсен это проделывает, его голос звучит разочарованно. – И хоть мне, конечно, нравится мысль о том, что любой может войти и увидеть тебя, стонущим, как последняя блядь, но, наверное, это не очень поспособствует сохранению работы.  
Джаред поднимается, обходит стол, убирает мешающие бумаги и садится на край, упираясь руками. Пульс начинает зашкаливать, когда Дженсен подходит и, оставив портфель на полу, подается вперед, накрывает ладонями руки Джареда, удерживая.  
– И уж поверь, – Дженсен проводит губами по рту Джареда и шепчет, отмечая каждое слово быстрыми, сильными поцелуями и укусами, – Мне. Очень. Нравится. Моя. Работа.  
– А мне очень нравишься _ты_ , – стонет в ответ Джаред, и замирает, мечтая отвесить себе подзатыльник.  
Ловко, ничего не скажешь. Хотя вряд ли он этим признанием Америку открыл. Дженсен всю душу ему на изнанку вывернул и завязал в узлы, и больше ничего уже не будет как прежде. Что пугает до ужаса, Джаред помнит, как сам когда-то был на месте Дженсена, и может только молиться, чтобы тот не устал от него так же, как сам он рано или поздно уставал от всех своих побед.  
Но Дженсен только улыбается легко и целует – глубоко, мокро и совсем не грубо. Медленно, открыто. Полный экстаз. И Джаред просто хочет раствориться в этом поцелуе, во всем, что между ними происходит, в Дженсене.  
– Я никогда не встречал таких, как ты, – шепчет Джаред, и Дженсен отстраняется. – Просто с ума меня сводишь.  
– Ты – это что-то, – отзывается Дженсен, проводя большим пальцем по губе Джареда. – Боже, хочу запереть тебя, привязать к кровати и днями не выпускать.  
– Да… пожалуйста, – задыхается Джаред, – что хочешь.  
В глазах Дженсена вспыхивает такой голод, что Джаред чувствует – в самой своей сущности – дрожь, понимая – он причина. И он готов на все. На все, что угодно, чтобы сохранить этот взгляд.  
– Сначала, – хрипит Дженсен, – я должен увидеть, насколько хорошо ты следовал моим указаниям.  
Дженсен отходит, давая свободу, и Джаред, не теряя ни секунды, расстегивает штаны, и давится вздохом, когда прохладный воздух касается обнаженной плоти. Джаред достает член, капля смазки на головке отражает свет.  
– Бля, горячо, – едва слышно шепчет Дженсен. – Снимай до конца. Затем повернись. Руки на стол.  
Джаред сбрасывает туфли, и так быстро стягивает штаны, что это, наверное, смотрится очень комично со стороны. Плевать! Затем поворачивается, и, в точности следуя приказу, опускает руки на стол и раздвигает ноги.  
– У тебя, – урчит Дженсен, – просто невероятная задница. Какая жалость, что никто никогда ей не пользовался, но с другой стороны… – Джаред резко втягивает воздух и еще шире раздвигает ноги, когда Дженсен начинает водить средним пальцем по расщелине.  
– С другой стороны, я сейчас чувствую себя, как будто выиграл в лотерею.  
Джаред слышит, как Дженсен открывает портфель, а пару секунд спустя холодные влажные пальцы, раздвигают ягодицы и касаются входа.  
– Хотел заставить тебя помучиться пару дней, – признается Дженсен, вводя кончик пальца внутрь, – но у меня все выходные так блядски ныл член. И я почему-то уверен, что все это твоя вина.  
Он проталкивается до конца, и Джаред закусывает губу, пытаясь полностью сосредоточиться на чувстве заполненности. Дженсен начинает двигать рукой, просто внутрь, наружу. Время тянется бесконечно. Странное ощущение. Не неприятное, просто… странное. Когда Дженсен добавляет второй палец, чувствуется, что к этому придется привыкать, так все жжет и тянет внутри. Но едва он задевает простату, как все странное превращается в "просто охуеть" за долю секунды.  
– Да-а-а, – тянет Дженсен, – нравится, да? Хорошенько раскрою тебя, и оттрахаю до потери сознания.  
Он добавляет еще палец, Джаред чуть сползает по столу, упираясь, и начинает толкаться в ответ, насаживаясь. У него так стоит, что кажется можно легко кончить, даже без руки на члене.  
– Давай, – стонет Джаред, – я готов. Готов, бля! – кажется, он ждет уже ебаную вечность, и да, Дженсен – главный сейчас, но, Господи Боже! Если он сейчас же не вставит этот свой охуенный член, то Джаред просто сдохнет тут от нетерпения.  
– Ладно, – Дженсен вытаскивает пальцы и впивается ногтями Джареду в бедро, – М-м-м… В следующий раз часы на это потрачу. Всего тебя помечу.  
Господи. Ну почему любая ересь, слетающая с губ этого парня, кажется самой охуенной в мире идеей? Джареду, кажется, он готов позволить Дженсену _всё, что угодно_ , не важно насколько испорченным и извращенным это может оказаться.  
– Снимай рубашку, – приказывает Дженсен, – и наклонись сильнее. Подальше, чтобы руки свисали.  
Не самая удобная поза, но Джареду все равно. Он еще шире раздвигает ноги, прогибается насколько может, поворачивает голову и наблюдает, как Дженсен копается в своем портфеле. Он обходит стол, держа в руках презерватив и металлические наручники, и Джаред натурально скулит в голос.  
– Ты так классно выглядел связанным в первый раз. И все это тебе жутко понравилось, верно?  
Джаред только сглатывает и кивает, соглашаясь, пока Дженсен застегивает металлические браслеты на его запястьях. Подергав руками Джаред понимает, насколько сильнее, по сравнению с ремнем, ограничивают наручники. И от осознания этого голова начинает кружиться так сильно, что, кажется, и до обморока недалеко. Джаред даже во сне представить не мог, что его так будет заводить связывание. Да, он всегда считал, что выглядит это довольно красиво. Но вот ощущения? От того, что тебя связывают и ты ничего не можешь изменить, только принять все, что с тобой делают. Боже, просто нереально хорошо.  
– Дождаться не могу, когда наконец затащу тебя в свою постель, – водит пальцем Дженсен по коже возле металла, – уложу тебя на живот, прикую к спинке кровати, и буду вылизывать твою задницу, пока не охрипнешь от крика.  
– Еба-а-ть.  
– Уже почти, – смеется Дженсен, – как же с тобой просто, – и начинает раздеваться. Рубашка, ботинки, штаны. И Джаред понимает – ведь это первый раз, когда он видит Дженсена без одежды, и он же просто, нахуй, божество. Как же хочется потрогать его, облизать каждый сантиметр, помолиться на член, по которому так соскучился рот.  
Дженсен усмехается так, будто мысли читает. Ничего удивительного. Достаточно лишь взглянуть на затуманенный взгляд и губы, которые Джаред не может перестать облизывать.   
– Придет день, – стонет Дженсен, раскатывая презерватив по стволу, и подходя ближе, – я трахну тебя без резинки, кончу в эту охуенно идеальную задницу.   
Сжав руки на бедрах Джареда, Дженсен толкается внутрь, и начинает входить – медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром.  
Джаред не может вздохнуть. Как же туго. И член Дженсена распирает сильно, до боли. Словно почувствовав, Дженсен замирает, войдя наполовину, и наклоняется, выдыхает шепотом во влажную спину:  
– Расслабься. Дыши.  
Воздух врывается в легкие. Вдох, выдох. И когда кажется, что больше терпеть уже невозможно – столько Дженсена внутри – как вдруг становится легче. Джаред начинает привыкать, и Дженсен наверное чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы, потому что он продолжает движение, толкаясь до конца, пока не упирается плотно бедрами. Затем отстраняется – ровно, осторожно – и снова входит, сантиметр за – о, да! – сантиметром.  
Теперь все ощущается совсем по-другому. Быть настолько заполненным членом – охуеть как круто! И когда Дженсен начинает толкаться, Джаред чувствует, что трение идеально, как раз там, где нужно и, Господи, как же, бля, хорошо!  
– Я долго не продержусь, – выдавливает Дженсен, – ты слишком тугой… Слишком идеальный. Господи!  
– Сильнее, – выдыхает Джаред, – Бля, сильнее.  
Дженсен взрыкивает:  
– Я тебе покажу сильнее, – приподнимает Джареда за бедра, удерживая, и просто отпускает себя, врывается вперед, назад, снова вперед, трахает с такой силой… Как будто возможно все это выдержать. И Джаред понимает изумленно, что да, возможно. Дженсен действительно лучше него знает, где находится та самая грань.  
Боже, как же хочется прикоснуться к себе, но тиски наручников так совершенны, так правильны, что лучшего и желать нельзя.  
– Бля-я, ты – это слишком, – Дженсен двигается так сильно, что шатается стол, – Слишком. О, блядь! Джаред! Бля, _Господи_!  
Он стонет протяжно, толкается раз… И Джаред чувствует, как пульсирует член внутри него, пока Дженсен выплевывает грязные ругательства, которые едва ли можно разобрать. Он настолько растворяется в происходящем, что речь становится бессвязным бормотанием. И, кажется, проходят часы, прежде чем его дыхание выравнивается, и он осторожно выходит из Джареда, обходит стол и расстегивает наручники.  
– Встать можешь?  
Джаред кивает и приподнимается, снимает браслеты, растирая запястья, и поворачивается к Дженсену.  
– Что-то меня занесло немного, – признает тот, стягивая презерватив. Затем завязывает его и выкидывает в мусорку. Вряд ли кто-нибудь обратит на это внимание. Уборщики уже привыкли находить у Джареда всякие интересные вещи после подобных "встреч".  
– Я хотел этого.  
– Я знаю, – Дженсен протягивает руку и медленно рисует линию – от горла до члена. Трет пальцем головку. – А сейчас самое время позаботиться об _этом_.  
– Ты меня уморишь к ебеням, – стонет Джаред, когда Дженсен опускается на колени и отсасывает Джареду так сильно, что он натурально видит звезды, кончая. 

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> 11 февраля 2011


End file.
